Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Cobsing.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Cobsingxe2x80x99.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with numerous inflorescences and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Argyranthemum frutescens, not patented. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in 1998. The selection of the new Argyranthemum was based on its single daisy inflorescence form and pink-colored ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Argyranthemum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Cobsingxe2x80x99 and distinguish the new Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy plants.
3. Freely flowering habit with nemerous inflorescences per plant.
4. Single daisy inflorescence form.
5. Pink-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in ray floret coloration.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Summer Pink, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Argyranthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Summer Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Argyranthemum were more compact than plants of the cultivar Summer Pink.
2. Plants of the new Argyranthemum had smaller inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Summer Pink.